Cruzando caminos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Los del North Blue están obligados a cruzar caminos; del mismo punto vienen y al mismo punto van. –¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi!


**Disclaimer: **One Piece pertenece a Oda.

**Personajes: **Sanji, Trafalgar Law, Basil Hawkins y X Drake.

**Extensión:** 200 palabras cada drabble.

**Notas:** Leves spoilers, principalmente headcanons.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi! **Aquí va tu último regalo, con esta hermosa ot4. Espero te guste.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruzando caminos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Entre la nieve y el miedo.<strong>

_Law&Drake._

Andaban hacia el mismo punto, el mismo objetivo, el mismo instinto primario de huir y conservar la integridad del cuerpo. No fue extraño que toparan en medio del sendero, con la respiración agitada y la sangre caliente, marchando a través de la nieve. No fue extraño tampoco que no repararan en el otro, la desgarbada figura que se cruzaba en su campo de visión.

Uno ansioso por huir a la vez que recordaba los compañeros que dejaba atrás, los ideales que abandonaba; otro tratando de huir con la promesa de la venganza en las venas, el objetivo por cumplir, la imagen del hombre abandonado por la sangre en medio de la nieve.

No había tiempo para reparar en el otro, no había intención de reparar en algo que no fuera el camino frente a sus pies, ese que formaban a cada paso.

El marine continuó corriendo, murmurando alguna leve disculpa al niño que acababa de golpear pero sin reparar mucho más en él, ofuscado como estaba de salvar el pellejo. El susodicho niño continuó avanzando, ignorando al marine que se acababa de cruzar, interesado como estaba en afrontar la perdida.

Continuaron su camino, dándole importancia nula a la existencia ajena.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Entre el final y la muerte.<strong>

_Drake&Basil._

El alboroto en el muelle era evidente desde hace bastante, el constante flujo de piratas daba leve cuenta de la razón.

–Capitán.

Como era de suponer no respondió, apenas y apartó la mirada de las cartas unos segundos.

–Un marine.

Obvio, las otras tripulaciones reunidas en la isla, una de las pocas importantes de la zona, no corrían como perros enjaulados por causa alguna que no pudiese ser un marine.

Regresó la mirada a sus naipes, sin prestar mayor atención al hecho.

–Capitán.

Entre la algarabía del resto de piratas desvió la mirada hacia el hombre que caminaba errante entre ellos, con una calma que para algunos podría considerarse insultante.

–No es un marine –respondió finalmente.

Sus ojos regresaron la atención a las cartas que barajaba con calma, notando al hombre alejarse a la vez que se sacaba de encima a los ilusos piratas que lo veían como un peligro y se creían capaces de vencer.

Detuvo su movimiento de manos, sacando un naipe del mazo ya revuelto y contemplándolo largamente.

–La Muerte* –susurró finalmente, notando como el silencio volvía a reinar en el sector.

Después de todo, salvo él y su tripulación ya no quedaban piratas en la zona.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Entre el odio y la admiración.<strong>

_Sanji&Drake._

No le gustaban los marines, desde hace algunos años no los soportaba. Se ponía veinte mil excusas distintas para no admitir que era porque temía que algún día fuesen a buscar a Zeff, pero en el fondo tenía claro que era por eso. En consecuencia cada vez que salía del Baratie en busca de provisiones fruncía el ceño ante la presencia de uno, gesto que en un niño de su edad no causaba mayor impresión. Solía captar la atención de los uniformados, pero no más que una recatada mirada y luego la indiferencia absoluta.

En un niño de su edad que se muere porque lo traten como adulto eso se traducía en mal humor por el resto del día. Centrar la mirada en el marine de turno y exclamar «¡¿Qué miras?!» con ira.

Era un mocoso, era claro hasta para él que no iba a provocar reacción alguna. Ni siquiera la obtenía de los enclenques que se notaba llevaban pocos días de servicio, menos que menos en el tipo de la cicatriz, que lo miraba con algo parecido a la diversión. No es que fuese muy mayor, se notaba joven, pero imponía. Esa única ocasión no le salió la voz.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Entre la soledad y el sigilo.<strong>

_Sanji&Law._

Huir implicaba ir de barco en barco, de muelle en muelle, avanzando a la vez que sentía hacer lo contrario, retroceder un paso o dos. Hacerse camino entre la nieve del North Blue notando el retroceso en los músculos entumecidos, colarse en los barcos y sentir los pasos hacia atrás en el silencio envolvente. Huir significaba avanzar y sentirse un imbécil a la vez que lo hacía, una sensación bastante poco agradable si preguntan.

Colarse en un barco de relevancia nula y tener por única compañía el miedo de ser descubierto como el polizón que era, oculto en la bodega con la respiración al ritmo de las olas. De vez en cuando ser acompañado por las ratas y el mocoso castigado, que le obligaba a doblegar los esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido. Porque su presencia se metía en su camino, aunque el niño rubio no lo supiera.

Sin embargo y pese a que la existencia de ese chico en la soledad de la bodega le era un problema, su compañía por momentos confortaba un poco su agitada alma, entre melodías del desconocido que le llegaban incompletas.

Se sentía un poco mejor con él y lamento un poco abandonarlo con el barco.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Entre la ilusión y el adiós.<strong>

_Sanji&Basil._

Para la gran mayoría de su tiempo en el North Blue no había recuerdos, era demasiado pequeño para guardar la mayoría de ellos en la memoria y los pocos que tenía entre la nieve prefería no evocarlos, la única excepción la constituía el día que se embarco para convertirse en cocinero. Recordaba ese momento perfectamente a pesar del tiempo y las vivencias, era el único recuerdo de su más tierna infancia que no había tirado al basurero de su memoria. Aún a veces, al cerrar los ojos, lo evocaba, memorando el olor a la sal y los sonidos de los barcos. Por sobre todo recordaba su curiosidad de niño, su constante asombro ante la idea de iniciar un nuevo camino. Miles de preguntas, miles de respuestas, conversaciones que no recuerda del todo y el barajar de un mazo de cartas.

Recuerda muy levemente haber preguntado por el futuro y haber visto una funesta carta ante sus ojos, la mención de un obstáculo en su camino y la inocencia de niño en su «pero saldré vivo, ¿verdad?». El llamado a abordar, sus pasos alejándose y un par de ojos rojos siguiéndolo en lo que se marchaba del North Blue para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Entre la fe y el escepticismo.<strong>

_Law&Basil._

Un medico, un hombre de ciencias, alguien que no cree en algo tan ambiguo como averiguar el futuro. Siendo un mocoso, un joven que desesperado luchaba por cumplir sus objetivos en un mundo creado por adultos, se sentía un poco más imponente al afirmar ser un hombre de ciencias que no creía en cosas como la adivinación.

Extrañamente al pasar por un lado del extraño, notando su indiscutible concentración, lo sintió un poco menos estúpido que como lo veía usualmente. Tal vez porque había algo en los modos, en la presencia, que al menos daba la pauta de que no era un farsante cualquiera, sino alguien que creía fervientemente en las cartas en sus manos.

¿Y por qué mierdas pensaba eso? Quizás porque, muy en el fondo, como a todos le gustaría saber el futuro. La certeza de la victoria, el cumplimiento del objetivo marcado.

Todos queremos saber el futuro, porque el ser humano teme a lo desconocido y anhela con conocerlo, eliminar el temor. Era algo curioso, porque él le temía al presente, no al futuro. Solo el presente puede traer la muerte, ni el pasado ni el futuro. La muerte, impresa en sus manos, impresa en la carta.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>La carta de La Muerte significa cambio, a grandes rasgos, lo aclaro porque doy muchas referencias a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero te haya gustado naghi.<strong>

**¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!**


End file.
